


Don't Hold Back

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be an AU story where Jude is an accountant who broke up with Lucas and has moved into a new apartment where he meets a very lovely neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think i'll be able to update too often for now but I just feel like something new to write. As of right now I don't really have an end goal in mind I just have a few chapters outlined in my head so this may be absolutely terrible by the end lolol o(^▽^)o

Jude didn’t go to work. 

_“Jude, I’m sorry baby.”_

He didn’t shower or eat. 

_“You know this didn’t mean anything.”_

He just laid on his bed floating somewhere between heartbroken and completely numb. 

           _“It was nothing but a physical release…like masturbating really.”_

Thinking you finally found someone who could love you for everything you are only to have them cheat on you again and again is hard. 

           _“Come on, you’ve forgiven me before, what’s so different about now?”_

The first time Lucas had cheated on him he begged on his knees for Jude to give him a second chance, and since they had been together for almost 3 years Jude could’t help but yield. Time and time again he forgave Lucas’s selfishness and inconsideration until he couldn’t do it anymore and ended things.

          “ _I deserve better than this. It's over.”_

Breaking up with him was hard but what ended up being the hardest for Jude was staying in the apartment they had shared together. He kept seeing shadows of their memories together play out in front of him like old movies in every room he was in. He felt heavy with the weight of their place. Everything seemed to call out 'Lucas' to Jude and in the end he didn’t feel like it was his home anymore, but rather a mausoleum for their relationship. So, after two months Jude did the only thing he could think to do. He moved.

Moving was a son of a bitch and Jude resented every minute of it making him wonder if he had been too hasty in his decision. Maybe this was punishment, it felt like punishment. It took him four days to get everything put away in his new place, and that was with the help of a moving company.  

He adopted a cat to help him feel a little less lonely. He thought if he had to take care of something else it might prompt him to take care of himself a little more as well. Cheshire looked like the cat he had when he was younger so he was instantly drawn to him upon first glance. It felt like fate, however Cheshire didn’t seem to feel the same and was constantly trying to escape the apartment. 

Jude went and introduced himself to his new neighbors and saw one of them walking up the sidewalk passed the rose bushes and fountain. Jude noticed how beautiful the man was right away, as I’m sure everyone who had ever seen him had as well. He was muscular and slender, his blonde hair was swept back and his blue eyes seemed seductive by nature rather than effort. 

Jude approached him and introduced himself, talking away.The man finally took out his earbud, that couldn’t be seen easily, and gave a cold “huh?” to Jude who simply introduced himself this time. 

“Oh, well I’m Zero,” he said raising one eyebrow looking at Cheshire being held in Jude’s arms. 

“Is he yours?” Zero inquired with a half interested tone. 

“Oh Cheshire? Yeah he’s mine.” Jude said as he beamed with love at the cat in his arms.

“I’ve seen him wandering around for the past couple of days and I have to say…he seems pretty desperate to get away from you. You should keep a better eye on him before it gets bothersome.” Zero scoffed and walked passed Jude up to the apartment right next door to his. 

Jude looked down at the cat and held him close. “It’s so sad that we already hate our neighbor isn’t it Chesh. You could never bother anyone don't listen to him,” Jude said to Cheshire as he made his way back into his own apartment to finish settling in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero teases Jude who gets drunk after work.

“Chesh? Chesh!… CHESHIRE!?!” Jude tried to quietly yell while leaning out the window. “Goddammit,” he said under his breath as he watched Cheshire sunbathe by a shrub next to his neighbor Zero’s window. The buildings were fairly close together and the sides that faced each other had long windows that opened to the kitchens of each apartment. 

“Get over here Chesh, no..don’t….no…please. Don’t tap on the glass he’s such a jackass,” Jude was climbing out trying to reach for the cat when the neighbor’s window opened suddenly. Jude looked up and smiled awkwardly partially still on his windowsill and partially holding himself up off the grass. 

Zero looked down as he ate a piece of toast. “G-Good morning,” Jude said shyly as Zero munched on a bite. He swallowed and sucked his teeth as he bent over and scooted Cheshire gently towards Jude. The cat slowly wandered passed Jude and hopped into the open window passing his legs. 

Jude watched him return home and let out a small embarrassed laugh as he said, “Thanks,” and slowly tried to pick himself up off the ground without falling. Zero just shook his head and sighed, “Don’t get used to this kind of help.”

“Help? All you did was nudge him don’t act like you’re some big hero or like you did anything spec-“ Jude begrudgingly whispered under his breath to himself. 

“What was that?” Zero said looking slightly amused.

Jude looked up, embarrassed, and stood back in his kitchen quickly closing the window as he said, “Nothing, thanks, have a good day, bye.” 

He sighed with relief and looked down at Cheshire who was rubbing himself against Jude’s legs purring. “Why are you like this?” he said looking down at his beloved pet.

Jude finished dressing and gathered his things heading for the door quickly. Tax season was coming to a close and honestly this was around the busiest time of year for the accounting firm he worked at. He emerged from his apartment only to be met with the sight of Zero getting ready for his morning run.

“Hey, Mr. Suit,” Zero said, dressed in workout clothes stretching against the long fountain that took up the majority of the courtyard. Jude looked at him and rolled his eyes, “I have a name,” he said as he continued to walk towards the gate. Zero lightly jogged next to him and teased, “Yeah, but is it worth committing to memory?”

Jude stopped and sighed, “You’re such a-“ 

“Jackass?” Zero finished his sentence smiling devilishly. 

Jude flashed a deer in the headlights look and suddenly shook his head saying, “I don’t have time for this.” 

He walked to his car while Zero started jogging in the opposite direction. As he was about to drive off, his phone sounded and upon seeing who the message was from Jude turned pale and swallowed back the anxiety that had suddenly crashed into him. 

 

It was a bit after midnight and Zero was laying on his couch as he watched ‘The Price is Right’. Every time one of the contestants guessed incorrectly he would ‘boo’ them and throw pieces of popcorn at the tv when he head someone yell, “OW” from outside of his window.

“Noo, why I gotta break the window? I don’t want to but there are no keys so…” Jude was stumbling trying to find a rock to break his window open with as Zero ran outside. 

“Hey, Suit do you know how late it is, what are you doing making all this noise?” Zero said until he looked closer and could see the inebriated state Jude was actually in. 

“Is late. I know buut there’r nooo keyss for the door and i want my bed.” He said slurring his words and tapping on the glass of the window. “Soo i gots ta break this and get in. Isa only option.”

“You’re holding the keys in your hand.” Zero shook his head and could see the bleeding scrape on Jude’s hand from his ‘ow’ earlier. He sighed, “Ok, come with me Mr. Suit. We’re gonna get you inside without breaking any windows.” He took the keys from Jude’s hand and put one arm around him to help lift him up.

“Hoow will youdo that..…Oh nos I lost my keys. They were in my hand nd they're lost now.” Jude mumbled as Zero walked him to the front door and took him inside. 

The inside of Jude’s apartment was fairly messy, not dirty but certainly unkempt. Zero walked him over to the couch in the living room, stepping over Cheshire, and sat him down. 

“You’re alway so uptight. I don’t think someone like you should drink like this. Why on earth did you drink so much anyways?” Zero said not really expecting an answer. He looked around and found a wash cloth and bandaid for Jude’s hand in the bathroom.

“The Ex called. No more, I said no more after last time. I even moved but still they called so I need a new number I think, don’t you think becaussse I think.” Jude’s face took on a solemn look as Zero placed the bandaid on the cleaned scrape. Zero sighed, unsure of what to say as the phone vibrated. Jude fumbled with getting it out of his pocket and tossed it on the floor next to Zero when he saw who it was from. “Jerk Ex.”

“Why did you break up?” Zero inquired picking up the phone seeing the name Lucas on the screen.

“Cheater cheater pumkin eater.” Jude said and laughed. “But is ok. No one can love me anyways so I'm not suprisssed.” He passed out after that and laid uncomfortably on the couch. 

Zero looked at him sympathetically and struggled to help him get his jacket and shoes off. He placed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch onto Jude and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water, placing it next to the couch.

“Well he sounds like a loser so I think this is for the best. You should have higher standards to begin with.” Zero lectured as he finished tucking the passed out drunk in. “But as for the other thing, I don’t see that. There’s something about you that makes it hard to leave you alone Jude.” He said as he touched Jude’s silky brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning talk and late night taxes.

_Tap…Tap…………Tap_

“What is that sound Chesh?” Jude said as he walked out of his bedroom trying to pinpoint the origin and finish tying his tie. He discovered it was coming from the window and sighed as he knew, without even looking, who the culprit responsible was.

“Why are you throwing dry macaroni noodles at my window?” He asked dryly looking at the noodles on the ground.

“Hey what do you think about these? They’re nice right? But like not too much?” Zero said holding up a small bouquet of flowers. “I have a lady friend coming over and I wanted to get her something.”

Jude couldn’t believe this was what he had interrupted his morning for and simply shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know but I think your girlfriend will like them.”

“Oh she’s not my girlfriend she’s a….special friend.” He said with a mischievous grin.

“What does that mea…..actually I don’t care.” Jude said.

“You know, I saved your life the other day when you were drunk so it wouldn’t kill you to be nicer to me.” Zero said with complete sincerity.

“Saved my life? Don’t make me laugh all you did was help me get in my apartment which any decent human being would have done but I guess that IS a lot considering it’s you—” Jude whispered under his breath picking up the noodles from the grass.

“What was that?” Zero asked.

Jude sighed, “Nothing, you know what—”

“Let me guess…you don’t have time for this,” “I don’t have time for this.” They said over each other simultaneously.

“Maybe you should get up earlier.” Zero said as he smiled. “In case I need something.”

“Ok I’m leaving, don’t bother me again,” Jude said as he tossed the handful of noodles through Zero’s window and onto the floor of his kitchen. “Those are yours,’ goodbye.”

  

Zero reached up the redhead’s blouse and effortlessly unclasped her bra as he helped her remove her it. She was giggling and sitting on his lap as he smiled and kissed her letting her unbuckle his pants. 

He held her close, “You were late coming over. The day’s pretty much gone. What was so important?” He said kissing her so deeply she shuddered in his arms aching for him even more than before. 

She sighed, “I had to get my taxes done. I waited too long and today’s the last day to file.”

“Oh...What??!?” Zero said as he lifted her up. “Today is- like today today? Shit. No no no no.” Zero got up and handed her back her blouse as he opened the coat closet and pulled out a bin of papers. “NO, this cannot be happening. I thought that wasn’t for another week. No no no.” He freaked out as he thumbed through the papers. 

“I need Jude,” he said loudly and kissed the girl on the forehead, “I’m sorry i’m so so sorry just give me a minute. I'm sorry.” He grabbed his shirt that was laying on the ground and ran next door.

Cheshire was grooming himself outside on the porch as Zero ran up and knocked loudly over and over agin. He looked down and picked up the cat placing him in the bin with his papers, “How the hell do you keep getting out?” 

After a minute Jude appeared in the doorway and asked, “Uhh what are you freaking out for?”

“I didn’t file my taxes and today is the deadline right?? That’s what she said and I thought I had more time and I don’t want to be fined or audited…I really can’t be audited Jude and I’m late and please help me.” Zero said completely out of breath as he just let himself in. He passed Jude and let Cheshire jump out of the bin.

“You came over here so I could do your taxes?” Jude said in disbelief of this situation.

“I have everything right here. I’m organized I just procrastinate. Jude this is like the fifth or sixth time i’ll have been late and last time I was really REALLY late you have to help me. I’ll do anything. I’ll pay whatever you want.” Zero pleaded.

Jude sighed and took the bin from Zero’s arms placing it on the kitchen table. He perused the papers and after a few minutes said, “Yeah it looks like you have everything but this will still take a good 5 hours or so and even then I'll barely make it by midnight.” He disappeared for a minute and came back with an accounting calculator. 

“I'm an audit manager for multi million dollar companies and am the CPA to hedge funds that move so much money around it would make you sick. So i’m going to charge you what I charge them AND…..you have to clean my apartment.” Jude said as he whispered that last part. 

“I’m sorry what?? Clean your what??” Zero said feeling like he must have misheard that.

“It’s messy and I don’t feel like it. So that’s a part of the deal, ooor you can miss the deadline. That’s perfectly fine with m—” “NO ok stop…I’ll clean your damn apartment but just start already start…accounting things.” Zero said interrupting Jude.

Jude smiled and laid everything out into neat piles. He worked meticulously for someone whose apartment was in such a chaotic state. Several hours went by, “Why are all these museums and random people sending you so much money??” Jude asked puzzled by the forms in front of him.

“I do…security for them. All of them. Can you just-” Zero said as he wiggled his fingers in a typing motion. 

Jude rolled his eyes and got back to work. He was always fairly uptight but seeing him work so seriously made Zero smile. 

“You know, you just sitting there is great and all but I’ll be done in a bit so you can go and just comeback.” Jude hesitated, “….Is your guest still there?”

“Oh my god,” Zero said and bolted up from his chair running next door. He came back a minute later, “She’s gone.”

“No shit. Did you think she would just stick around after you left? Don’t be stupid. You should treat her better than that even if she’s not your girlfriend.” Jude scolded.

“I don’t think i’ll be taking relationship advice from you. How many times did Lucas cheat before-” Zero stopped and so did the tapping of the calculator.

“No no no no I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything I’m stupid please don’t stop accounting.” Zero begged as Jude’s eyes looked up from the task in front of him with a hint of fire in them. He stared at Zero who was pleading with him to continue.

“2…I’ll clean your apartment for the next 2 months please Jude.” Zero begged. “You like art?? I’ll take you to The Broad, that contemporary art museum downtown. We can go after hours and no one will bother us and you can look at everything for as long as you like please.”

Jude glared heavily and continued working, “3 months….and we’ll go on Friday.”

“Yes yes of course anything Jude anything just-” Zero whined, wiggling his fingers again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero cleans then they go to the museum.

“PICK UP YOUR FEET,” Zero yelled over the sound of the vacuum cleaner lightly tapping Jude’s foot. Jude looked up from his magazine and smiled brightly at Zero, lifting as requested. He shifted positions on the couch and settled for just laying down instead. 

“IM GLAD YOU’RE GETTING COMFORTABLE,” Zero yelled sarcastically, but his tone had already lost impact by trying to compete with the sound of the vacuum. 

Zero finished with that area and started clearing things off the coffee table to wipe it down as Jude laid on his stomach and wiggled his feet in the air. Cheshire had long since taken off to hide from the loud obnoxious sounds of the cleaning session.

“Does this cleaning package come with snacks?” Jude teased as he looked at Zero.

“Snacks….you have the nerve to ask me for snacks??” Zero said, with a tone that straddled harsh and playful.

“There are some grapes in the fridge but I might make a mess if I get them myself you know,” Jude said in an almost sing-song-y fashion and looked up at Zero with his big green eyes. Zero gave up, resentfully, and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen to wash a bowl full of grapes.

“Here, your majesty,” he said sourly as he forcefully dropped the bowl next to Jude. He sat down on the floor, taking a break from the cleaning, and leaned against the couch with his head near Jude, who was smiling as he ate a grape.

“You’re in a disgustingly good mood. It’s actually really gross. Do you hate cleaning that much?” Zero said almost amused at Jude’s beaming smile he had only ever imagined before now. 

“I do. I really hate it.” Jude said happily. “But, my good mood is partially because of the cleaning and partially because of the museum. I’m pretty excited. My favorite artist has some pieces there and I can’t wait to see them.”

“Really?? Who?” Zero asked, truly curious.

Jude gently bounced a grape off Zero’s head and fed it to him, “You’ll see.” He said, letting out a vivid smile twirling a blonde lock of Zero’s hair between his fingers. Jude had never found himself so close to someone with blonde hair before. The golden strands seemed so foreign to him that they beckoned to be touched. 

“You’ll make my heart race if you keep smiling at me like that.” Zero said looking deeply at Jude who just rolled his eyes and gently pulled the hair between his fingers. 

“Are you done with my table??” Jude asked looking incredibly serious. 

“NO dear master I am not done yet.” Zero said as he got up to finish.

“It doesn’t count if you don’t do the whole apartment and you haven’t even touched the bedroom yet.” Jude chided as he ate another grape.

“Why did I agree to this???” Zero yelled slightly as Jude tried to stifle his laughter turning his attention back to his magazine. 

 

Zero pulled into the darkened parking lot of the museum. 

“Ok the biggest rule of this little outing is that you cannot touch ANYTHING Jude. I mean it.” Zero lectured as he looked over at Jude in the passenger seat. 

Jude looked surprised, “Wow, you actually take some things seriously.”

“Did you hear me. No touching!” He said again as Jude opened the door and stepped outside seemingly ignoring Zero’s pleads. 

“Jude…seriously please don’t touch anything. I can’t stress that enough.” Zero said. His tone had started off forceful and serious and had made its way to this begging almost whining noise that Jude was having a hard time not giggling at.

“I know. I’m not an animal of course I won’t touch anything Zero jeez.” Jude finally yielded. “Now how do we get in?” He said clapping his hands and smiling mischievously. 

Zero sighed and grabbed Jude’s hand leading him to the back where he scanned his badge and typed in a code to a keypad. That door led to two others where Zero repeated the same actions and they were finally in. Everything was dark except for a few miscellaneous lights.

“Give me a minute and stay right here,” Zero said as he disappeared into the dark. 

A few minutes passed and Jude could hear soft beeps and whirring sounds as the security system was shutting down and the lights flickered on. 

After a few moments Zero reappeared and led Jude to the main lobby of the museum. 

“Ok you can go wherever you want but i’m gonna be right behind you and so help me if you touch anything…” Zero threatened but was ignored by Jude looking at the directory. His eyes brightened and he headed off to find what he wanted to see the most.

“You know I didn’t want to be a CPA. My dad owns a large accounting firm and eventually wants me to take over, so he made me major in Accounting in college. He always tries to control pretty much every aspect of my life, besides who I’m dating. But one day a boyfriend took me to a museum.” Jude spoke as he looked around afraid to miss what he was looking for. “And I saw this oil canvas painting. The artist had mixed volcanic ash into his paints and created this desolate burned wasteland where you could still slightly smell just the softest hint of smoke. But in the bottom corner so very very small there was a blade of grass peeking through all that darkness. The fact that something so fragile and beautiful was growing in such harsh conditions…I mean I know it was just a painting but…” 

Zero followed and looked at Jude wide eyed almost in disbelief of what he was hearing. His breathing quickened and this strange turbulent feeling built inside his chest making it feel heavy with its presence. 

“It sounds cheesy but that painting saved me. For the first time in my life I kind of did what I wanted. What I really want is to be an architect so in college I double majored in Accounting and Architectural design. It took me a lot longer to finish and I had to work two part time jobs since my Dad didn’t approve, but honestly learning about something I loved…that was the happiest time of my life.”

They stopped, finally reaching their destination, and Jude beamed with happiness as he stared up at the painting on the wall.

“This artist, Gideon, changed my life.” Jude said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude talk and something in Zero changes.

Zero swallowed hard as his mind began to race. 

“Well I say that but I still became a CPA didn’t I?” Jude looked down and flashed just the smallest hint of embarrassment. “Sorry…I’ve been going on and on and this is just stupid stuff about me.” Jude said, realizing what he had done.

There was a long pause as Jude turned his attention back to the paintings on the wall.

“W-why do you like his stuff? He won’t go public with who he is. Everything’s under this name but he never stands by his art. It’s cowardly right?” Zero asked with almost a hint of sadness in his tone.

“Does he have to be public for his works to have an effect on people? This collection, he said the theme was pain and you can see how he poured it all out in front of us. He used his scars and wounds to create these really tragically beautiful pieces. But, you know maybe he’s not ready to claim that pain yet. There’s nothing cowardly or wrong with that. And it doesn't lessen what you can take from it.” Jude commented.

“He hasn’t done anything notable in years.” Zero said lightly.

“He doesn’t owe anyone anything. None of these artists do. I’m just grateful he shared what he did. It changed my life. No one should take that for granted or expect anything. ” Jude smiled at Zero, "But if he ever starts creating new pieces again I do hope some are happier. He deserves that kind of inspiration as well."

Only 4 people in the world know who Gideon is, and, without even knowing, somehow Jude seemed to sympathize and understand him better than any of them.

Zero looked at Jude, completely captivated by the man in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest echoing through his veins and for the first time he felt visible, though he knew he wasn’t. He cleared his throat and fidgeted nervously.

“L-Lets keep looking around or we’ll spend all night here and not get to see anything else.” He said and motioned Jude to keep walking. 

“Ok, lets look around more,” Jude said smiling brightly.

Zero managed to pull himself together and they made their way through the rest of the museum. 

 

Jude walked into his much cleaner apartment as Cheshire rubbed against him. He picked the cat up and walked to the couch laying down with Cheshire on top of him. 

“This is probably a mistake Chesh. I shouldn’t be getting this close to him but I can’t help it. God he can be so annoying and sometimes make me mad….and laugh and smile and…” Jude trailed off as he traced his lips with his fingers.

“No. He’s straight. There’s no point in reading too much into his kindness. That’s all it is, kindness. I thought if I was a bit colder to him that he would back off but I think that only made him more persistent.” He said shaking his head as he scratched Cheshire’s chin and pet him softly. “I think I need to take a step back.”

_Tap…Tap……..Tap_

“You can’t be serious.” Jude sighed as got up to open the window. “You better not be throwing noodles again.”

Zero smiled radiantly upon seeing Jude. “No, I got worried about Cheshire eating them so I switched to crushed ice.”

Jude shook his head, “What is it? I just left you.”

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you…thanks for tonight.” Zero said gently.

“For what?” Jude was puzzled by the unearned gratitude.

“Just thanks. I think…you inspired me. And it’s been a long time since that’s happened.” Zero admitted as he gazed at Jude and smiled warmly.

Jude raised his eyebrows very confused but was too distracted by the look Zero was giving him to continue his train of thought. For the first time in a long time he ached for someone, but he knew, in the back of his mind, it wouldn’t end well.

Jude took a deep breath, “Hey, my apartment is pretty clean. It’s good so you don’t have to come clean anymore. We’re friends and I shouldn’t have—” 

“NO.” Zero interrupted. “I barely cleaned your room at all so how is it ‘good’? That’s how your place ended up all shabby to begin with. One day i’m gonna come by and you’ll just be buried under stuff. I’m coming over bright and early to finish so you better be up.”

Jude smiled, slightly relieved that Zero didn't accept the way out he had just offered him. “No, i’m gonna sleep in and not answer the door.”

Zero smirked, “Then I’ll just have to find another way in. Cat-dini over there goes in and out all the time so there has to be another way.”

“Cat-dini?” Jude questioned, smiling and furrowing his brow.

“You know like…how Houdini disappears….but he’s a cat.” Zero stumbled through his explanation.

“Oh my god, you're so lame. I can’t talk to you anymore, goodnight.” Jude flashed a huge, vibrant, dimply smile completely embarrassed for Zero.

Zero’s heart squeezed with affection upon seeing that sight, “Hey,” he said gently, “thanks for spending a little more time with me. Goodnight Jude.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning and talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this chapter up but it seemed kinda boring that way so this ended up longer than I anticipated. Thankfully, I think I have a plan for the ending now so o(＾▽＾)o Not too much happened in this bc I wanted to set up some stuff for the next chapters, but I hope you still enjoy it.

“He can’t really still be asleep can he?” Zero said to the door he just spent 5 minutes knocking on. “JUDE!” He called out, but no one answered.  
A sudden purring sound made him look down to see Cheshire grooming himself by Zero’s feet.

“Cat-dini! Good, now where did you come from?” He said, bending down next to him. He gave him a gentle nudge and watched as he headed towards the side of the building their windows were on. Cheshire looked at the window and kept walking toward the garden on the other side of the complex. 

Zero looked and almost missed the small opening Cheshire had slipped through. The cat was able to lift the window just enough to squeeze through at will and Zero shook his head in disapproval. “Anyone that sees this can get in. It’s not safe. People go around breaking and entering all the time,” he said as he broke and entered Jude’s apartment.

He looked around and smiled with pride as the apartment was practically spotless. “Now if only he can keep it like this.”

He made his way to the bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. “Jude?” He whispered as he entered the room. Somehow it looked even dirtier than he remembered. “I did straighten up in here a little. What kind of beast-” 

The soft sounds of Jude breathing were floating through the air as the sunlight made his chocolate brown hair glow on the plush pillow. He was always so proper and put together that this messy hair, looking soft and fluffy, was too much for Zero to resist. He walked over and gently touched the soft silky strands. 

Jude turned over a bit and the blanket fell from his chest revealing his smooth slightly tan skin. ‘Ok, maybe I should’t be here.’ Zero thought as he swallowed hard. He was just about to leave when Jude grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed.

“Touch me more,” he mumbled as he slept. He was floating somewhere between completely unconscious and barely awake. 

Zero was inches away from Jude and could feel the heat from his body. He looked closely at him as he slept, memorizing his nose and lips, ‘such long pretty eyelashes,’ Zero thought as he smiled. Jude breathed in shallow calming breaths and Zero couldn’t bring himself to move and wake him.

“Lu-cas,” Jude murmured through gentle sleepy moans.

Zero’s smile quickly disappeared as he lifted himself up off the bed and gave Jude’s forehead a forceful smack. “Get. Up.” He said coldly.

Jude was fully awake and confused with Zero standing in his bedroom. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked sitting upright pulling the blanket up to cover his chest. “I thought I said not to come over.”

“Oh…were you serious? Because I thought we were doing that thing where you say something but I do what I want anyways.” Zero sneered as he started picking things up off the floor.

Jude sighed and laid back down. Zero was staring at him and couldn’t stop his curiosity, “Did something happen? You seem a little listless, normally you’d fight me more.”

“Lucas.” Jude said unenthusiastically, not noticing Zero wincing at the name. “He called again. I didn’t answer but he just keeps calling more and more. I shouldn’t have to change my number to break up with someone.” 

Jude looked over at Zero, who was clearing items off a bookshelf to dust, and turned his head slightly giving a quizzical look, “Is that paint on your shirt?” 

“No!” Zero said quickly and looked behind him seeing splatters of paint on his white shirt. He chuckled nervously, “Oh that I mean yeah I was painting a shelf that needed a touch up.”

“It’s pink.” Jude stated.

“What, I can’t have a pink shelf?” Zero asked daring Jude to tell him no.

Jude rolled his eyes as his phone started vibrating. He answered quickly after reading the caller ID, “Good morning. Really? Is everything ok? I’ll be right there.” He hung up and looked up at Zero, “Something just came up so I have to step out for a bit. You didn’t wait for me to let you in so I assume you’ll be fine to get out on your own too.” 

Jude got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom where he washed his face and combed his hair. Zero couldn’t stop watching him dress, “What are you staring at?” Jude asked.

“What? Me? I was just…wondering what time you think you’ll be home. I’m gonna clean and I don’t mind having dinner going if you’ll be back late. We can eat together.” Zero offered.

Jude finished putting on his shoes and was lacing them up, “Did we get married without me knowing?”

Zero rolled his eyes. “Forget it. I was just trying to be my kind benevolent self but never mind,” he said as he harshly crumpled an empty water bottle he found under the bed.

“Thanks, but that’s ok.” Jude sighed, “It’ll probably be late.” And with that, Zero couldn’t help but be a little disappointed as he watched Jude leave.

 

It was well after midnight. Jude had been gone so long that Zero started worrying and decided to wait for him outside. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain, with Cheshire keeping him company, when he saw Jude walk up the walkway. 

“Hey.” He said as Jude looked up from staring at the sidewalk. 

Jude flashed a small smile and responded, “Hey,” as he sat next to Zero.

“What’s up? Everything good?” Zero asked as he could see how tired Jude looked.

“It will be. Everything will be fine.” He answered.

“You know…I was wondering, and stop me if I just need to mind my own business. I saw some of your building sketches and they look incredible. Have you ever thought about entering a graduate architectural program?” Zero was worried he might have overstepped by snooping but Jude just smiled.

“No. I’m not good enough I’m sure. Besides I have to take over for my Dad.” The regret on Jude’s face was so pure Zero was sure this was the first time he’d ever truly seen the emotion. 

Zero sighed. “Give me your keys, wallet and phone,” he said holding out his hand.

Jude raised a curious eyebrow and turned to face him, “Are you robbing me?? I know where you live.”

Zero laughed, “NO. I’m not. Just hand it over.” Jude gathered the requested items and handed them to Zero who placed them gently on the ground. 

Zero got up and stood over Jude. He placed one arm around Jude’s back and one hand on his waist and smiled as Jude looked up, blushing and flustered, “W-what are you-”

Before Jude could finish his sentence Zero picked him up and dunked him in the fountain stumbling in as well. Jude was shocked and just sat there as the cool water sunk into his clothes listening to Zero laugh beside him. Zero splashed some water at him and Jude stared at him open mouthed. 

“Why would you do-“ Jude tried to speak but was interrupted by Zero.

“You snap out of it?” Zero asked as he flicked some water on at Jude’s chest. “You’re pretty amazing from what I could see so don’t say you’re not good enough. I really hate that. And you know what? Screw your Dad. What do you want? Don’t hold back. Decide on what you want for your life and take it. Get your hands dirty and go for it no matter what.” 

Zero smiled brightly at Jude who couldn’t help but laugh as he traced circles in the water. His smile soon faded slightly and was replaced by a sad imitation.

“My Dad had a heart attack this morning. It was just a small one but I have to take over for the interim. He can’t be too stressed so I’ll probably be in charge for a while and he said this was a good a time as any to learn the ropes.” Jude looked over at Zero whose goofy grin had turned to an apologetic and sympathetic look. 

“You know, I don’t hate being a CPA. I’m good at it and the salary and job security is good too. I guess I just…built an emergency exit into my life. I thought that I would try being a CPA and when I hated it I could really pursue my dreams without feeling as guilty. But in the end I didn’t hate it, though I don’t love it either. Being content with my life is good enough, and it’s easier than disappointing my father yet again.” Jude looked down and shivered a bit from the breeze.

Zero stood, “I’m sorry about your Dad, but I don’t want you to be content. I want you to be happy.” He reached out his hand and Jude took it to help him stand as water splashed down.

“It’s ok, really.” Jude said but Zero could see through his lies, “But thanks for thinking about me.”

“I’m always thinking about you.” Zero said as he stood just inches away from Jude. 

The cold wet clothes stuck to their frames and Jude could feel Zero’s hot humid breath. His body was throbbing with heat that seemed to radiate from his fingertips and he swallowed hard as they continued to lean closer and closer together. Zero lightly licked his lips in anticipation and was just about to pull Jude in closer when Cheshire meowed loudly and pawed at Jude’s leg.

Jude shook his head gently breaking the spell they were both under and looked down at Cheshire with an anxious smile. He stepped out of the fountain, picking up his things from the ground, and laughed nervously, “Well it’s pretty late so I should get inside. Goodnight Zero.” 

Zero waved goodbye as Jude disappeared into his apartment. He stepped of the water out onto the sidewalk and smiled slightly as he pushed his slightly dampened hair back, “That was close….just not quite close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I am SO excited about this summer special I could cry ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ but I need a season 4 so I hope it's not ending with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero interferes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates took so long! I got so much more busy than I thought I would and I'm about to get even busier staring next week. I Have everything mapped out in my head so I know how the rest of this will go and I'm hoping to finish this up this weekend. I hope you enjoy it ^.^

At first Zero worried things might be a bit awkward between him and Jude after that night in the fountain. He had prepared himself for awkward glances and trying to dance around the subject hoping it wouldn’t come up, but in the end none of that happened.

Weeks and weeks went by and Zero had been working night and day on something he was preparing for Jude, while Jude took over for his Dad and was around less and less. And when he was home he was either working or too exhausted to do much of anything besides sleep so Zero never saw him unless he made the effort to.

Once Jude ran out of clean clothes and misplaced important paperwork under the mountain of papers on his kitchen table he yielded and gave Zero a key to his apartment. Zero would come in and help him out but it was clear Jude was running himself ragged and by now Cheshire seemed more Zero’s cat than Jude’s.

They would go days with barely seeing each other and Zero was lonely without Jude’s smile. He wanted to be with him but knew that Jude was busy and didn’t want to add to his stress. So all he could do was wait.

 

It was late one night when Zero came home from running out to buy a few groceries. He walked up the sidewalk with a bag of snacks in his arms and made eye contact with a man knocking at Jude’s door. They exchanged polite smiles as the door opened and Jude sighed upon seeing his visitor, “Come in Lucas.” 

Zero’s eye widened as Lucas walked in to Jude’s apartment and the door was shut behind them. ‘Why the fuck did he let him into his place.’ Zero thought to himself as he opened his own door and placed the groceries on the counter inside. 

‘What are they doing,’ Zero’s mind was swimming round and round trying to find a reason that wouldn’t leave him heartbroken.

He grit his teeth and headed next door. He walked into Jude’s apartment with barely a knock and saw Jude and Lucas sitting at the kitchen table going over some ledgers and paperwork. 

“Hey,” Jude looked up slightly confused as to why Zero was there. “What are you-”

“You’ve got to be out of clean shirts by now right?” Zero headed towards the small laundry area and looked in at the full washer.

“I thought I said you don’t have to go that far. You help me so much that doing laundry on top of that is a bit much to ask.” Jude got up to take the detergent away from Zero but he sat it down and lightly guided Jude back to his seat. 

Jude sat down at the table and Zero massaged his shoulders, “So what are you guys doing? Working on something important?” Jude nodded and Lucas’s gaze was fixated on Zero’s hands which had yet to leave Jude’s shoulders. 

“Jude dear, you didn’t tell me you hired some help. He does laundry and gives shoulder rubs even at this time of night? What a find.” He turned his attention to Zero and blithely asked, “Do you charge by the hour? I have a filthy place that could really use a maid.”

Zero clenched his jaw and was just about to give a hateful retort when Jude interjected, “Shut up Lucas. He’s my friend. Actually he’s my best friend and he’s helping me out a lot because if it weren’t for him I’d be wearing the same goddam shirt everyday and drinking out of filthy glasses with no room to stand in my apartment that would more than likely be filled with trash. So shut up and show me what I called you over here for so you can get the hell out of my apartment.”

“I’ll go start the laundry.” Zero said as he smiled at Lucas and pat Jude’s shoulders gently before letting go.

They worked diligently for a few hours and Zero found a few odd and end things to keep himself busy and in the apartment. The last thing he wanted was to leave them alone but he was struggling to find viable reasons to stay and keep an eye on them. 

They finished just as Zero was thinking about cleaning the ceiling fan blades.

“Well, I think you can take it from here. With your Dad gone all this work had gone to me so I’m glad to be rid of it.” Lucas said as he got up and gathered his things. “It’s late and I’m not getting overtime nor any other type of compensation from this so I’m heading home. You should go to sleep too.” Jude rolled his eyes and stood up to walk Lucas out.

“It was nice meeting you Mr. Maid.” Lucas said as he was heading out the door and Jude lightly hit him upside the head.

“Get out.” Jude said harshly and followed him outside.

Zero paced back and forth. ‘Come on you don’t have to walk him all the way to his car,’ he said to himself.

Jude and Lucas stopped just inside of the gate.

“Hey, you look rough. You always did this even when we were together. You get so neurotic and stuck in your own head that you kinda spin out. Just calm down. I’ve worked with your Dad for a long time and you’re catching on fast. I know it’s not easy but you’re doing a fine job. I’d tell you if you sucked.” Lucas looked at Jude and walked towards him making him back away and run into the wall.

There was a sharp pause as Lucas’s tone changed. “He’s straight. Even if he’s flirty he’s not for you so you shouldn’t get your hopes up.” He leaned in close as Jude looked him dead in the eye without moving. “If you’re lonely I could-” he leaned in hovering above Jude’s lips almost touching them.

Zero had seen them from the doorway, unable to stay inside without a clear view of them, and as soon as Lucas had Jude against the wall Zero bolted over to where they were and dragged Jude away. "Goodnight Lucas," he said curtly. 

Jude hadn’t been able to pull away from Lucas on his own. Lucas saw it. Within a few hours of them all being in the same room together Lucas easily noticed Jude’s feelings towards Zero and he felt his heart sink when he said Zero couldn’t be his. Jude’s mind was racing, ‘I know that already but was I that obvious?’ he asked himself.

“How could you just…he almost kissed you. That cheating bastard.” Zero said with a cold tone as he dragged Jude back to his apartment.

“Look, it wasn’t what it looked like but I don’t see why I have to explain myself anyways. I know we’re friends but even if I did kiss him it doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Jude said trying not to sound harsh.

“Nothing to do with me? How does this have nothing to do with me? I mean…we…you know…I…towards you…” Zero was stuttering trying to find the right words but each one felt so wrong it got caught in his throat refusing to come out.

“What?” Jude asked confused.

He wanted to tell Jude exactly how he made him feel. How when they were together his heart would race and thump violently against his chest desperate to get out and nestle itself in Jude’s arms where it felt it belonged. He wanted him to know how every neuron in his body was electrified with this magical feeling that mimicked invincibility. He wanted to tell Jude how much he cared about him, but not like this. 

He wanted be honest about his feelings but what he felt for Jude was so beautiful and pure that it deserved the right moment to be given life to in the world, and that wasn’t as a result of this jealous scene he was making.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Zero almost yelled as the volume and tone of his words startled Jude. Zero composed himself, ‘not like this,’ he thought. 

“We’re friends.” He said in a low slightly dejected tone. “You’re my best friend too and I just…he doesn’t get another chance to hurt you.” Zero said as he hugged Jude tightly refusing to let go.

Jude held him back feeling his heart ache with longing and whispered, “You don’t have to be so worried. I don’t want him.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude makes a discovery.

Jude awoke to the sounds of clattering dishes and moaned sleepily. He stretched out his arms and arched his back as he yawned and laid in bed. He didn’t have to go in to work but he did have a multitude of things he needed to take care of.

He looked at the clock and it was already past 10am. There was a large clank of metal hitting metal and Jude yelled, “What is this intruder doing in my apartment?”

“Making you breakfast so get up you lazy bitch because it’s ready.” Zero called back to him.

Jude furrowed his brow in disapproval and pulled the blanket back over his head. Zero waltzed into his room and yanked the blanket off mercilessly, “Come on. I made pancakes.” Jude perked up at the mention of his favorite breakfast food, “Well since you went through the trouble of making it we shouldn’t waste it.”

He jumped up and sauntered to the kitchen where a stack of pancakes were set on the kitchen table. He poured syrup into a small bowl and dipped each bite as Zero stared at him.

“People usually pour syrup ON their pancakes.” He said as Jude pushed another fork full into his mouth.

“Nnoo ithf yew” Jude tried to speak with his mouth full but stopped and finished his bite. “If you pour syrup all over it they get all mushy and then you have too much syrup.” He smiled and ate happily keeping an eye on the time.

Zero shook his head and smiled brightly as he ate his own pancakes. This was the first time he’d seen Jude’s warming smile in weeks and his heart ached with affection. 

“What have you been working on over there? I keep seeing paint buckets and stuff and I haven’t seen you much but when I do you’re always dirty.” Jude commented as he finished eating and sipped a glass of water.

Zero was stunned and didn’t know exactly how to answer, “I’m just working on something.” He paused as Jude nodded in acceptance of his answer but continued, “Actually,” He took a deep breath as he stared down at his plate, “It’s something for you. It’s not ready yet but almost. Soon. By next week, so whatever you do keep next Friday open for me ok?”

“Sure.” Jude nodded with a slightly bewildered look on his face. He looked over to the clock on the wall and got up quickly. “I need to meet with an investor and then check on some stocks for a client. Thanks for breakfast. I’ll clean all this up when I get back.”

“We both know I’ll take care of it.” Zero said as he smiled up at Jude, “Don’t work too hard.”

Jude flashed a bright smile and headed to his room to get dressed. Zero cleaned up and after a while Jude came out dressed in his suit and headed to the door, “Thank you. I’ll be back later and we can watch a movie or something if you want.”

“That sounds pretty good. Be careful.” Zero said as Jude shook his head and responded, “I’ll be fine. Bye”

Jude was out the door and Zero’s heart fluttered. ‘We sound like an old married couple,’ he thought to himself as he wondered what movie they could watch with a goofy smile lighting up his face.

 

The day went on and Jude made it home just before sunset. He looked tired and had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, which he only did when he was truly exhausted. 

Jude peeked through the window and saw Zero walking around his apartment. He smiled to himself and opened his window. He looked around and went to the freezer pulling out some ice cube pieces and tossed them at Zero’s window and waited.

The tapping on Zero's window scared him at first. Jude had never used his own tactics to get his attention before and as he opened his window and gazed at his neighbor he said, “Well well, look how the tables have turned.”

Jude rolled his eyes and tried to stop himself from laughing and encouraging Zero. “I’m pretty tired but I still want to watch a movie. You up for it?”

“Of course. I have some things recorded on my DVR if you wanna come over.” Zero said as he smiled and headed to the kitchen, “I’ll make some popcorn.” He yelled to Jude. 

The suit was a bit uncomfortable for movie watching so Jude changed into comfortable clothes and went next door. He walked in and Zero had just finished with the popcorn and placed it on the lamp table next to the sofa. 

Cheshire hopped onto the couch and Jude beamed lovingly at him, “Ohhh Chesh!” He swooned and picked him up sitting down on the couch. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been busy but that’s no excuse. Has he been good to you? Oh my precious Chesh.” Jude pet him and rubbed under his chin making the cat purr and lick his hand. He held him close and Cheshire wriggled before leaping from his arms.

“He doesn’t even miss me.” Jude said dejectedly. 

“No of course he does. We both do.” Zero sat down close to Jude and put his arm around him as he started a movie. Jude’s heart pounded in his chest and he pushed back the urge to rest his head against Zero’s broad chest. 

The warmth of Zero’s body was comforting and alluring and Jude wanted to reach out and touch him more than anything else. His memories went back to that moment in the fountain and how they almost kissed. Maybe Zero had wanted to kiss him. Maybe this closeness and desire wasn’t one sided, but then again Jude was terrible at deciphering these things. 

The movie played but between his extreme exhaustion and constant thoughts about Zero, Jude hadn’t paid attention in the least. 

“What did you think?” Zero asked. “It’s not my favorite but it wasn’t bad right?”

‘Shit.’ Jude thought. “Uh yeah. It was fine.” They heard something fall in the study and Jude knew it had to be Cheshire. ‘Thank god,’ he thought as he got up and headed to see the mess his cat had made.

Jude walked to the study and slid the slightly ajar doors completely open leading to the study. Zero got up quickly and stood behind Jude to make sure he didn’t see something unnecessary. Paintings were turned around and stacked against the back wall but Jude didn’t notice them at all.

Zero sighed with relief until he saw the look on Jude’s face, “What is this?” Jude asked with a less than pleasant tone. He picked up a letter from the pile that Cheshire had made fall on the ground.

“This letter is for me but why is it addressed here?” Jude looked up wanting an answer from Zero but he just stood there uncomfortably. He looked down and tried to speak but nothing came out. Jude looked around and it was sitting in a pile of letters, brochures and catalogs for the most prestigious architecture schools. 

“W-what is all of this Zero?” Jude was visibly upset and confused trying to read the letters and comprehend their meaning.

“It was apart of what I wanted to show you next week. It was a surprise.” This wasn’t how he wanted Jude to find this out but among the other secrets hidden in that room he figured this one could cause the least issue, though he was wrong. 

“You got in.” He said trying to make it sound nice. “I..I borrowed the portfolio with your building designs and I used them to apply to the best architectural schools in the nation, and you got in. You got in to all of them. I know you don’t have a lot of confidence but I also know that you can do amazing things with your dream if you just stop holding back and chose yourself. Oscar can find someone else to take over for him.”

Jude swallowed back his anger and clenched his fist holding the papers and crumpling them slightly. “You had no right to do this.” Jude said in an almost whisper but as he spoke his tone darkened and grew louder. “I didn’t want to know. If I didn’t try then I’d never know and if I never knew I couldn’t really regret my decisions whole heartedly now could I?”

“No I know it’s been a long time since you gave up your dream but they believe in you and so do I.” Zero wanted to reach out and hold him but he knew Jude would pull away. “Look there’s still plenty of time. You can go now. Most of them are around New York but I’ll go with-”

“Just stop!” Jude shouted. “I’ve already made up my mind about my future. I’m going to take over for Oscar so…just stop.” 

He looked down and took a deep breath before looking back at Zero, “I’m sorry. You do so much for me and I know you were just trying to help but…you shouldn’t have done this.” There was a long pause before Jude continued, “I’m tired. I’m gonna go home…I’ll be pretty busy soon so it’s probably best if you don’t come over for a while.”

Jude left taking the papers with him. Upon entering his own apartment he tossed them aside with his other junk mail and headed headed to his room. 

He’d never had much confidence in himself and thought that not trying would be better than being rejected. He found solace in the fact that he closed the door to his dream himself instead of having it closed in his face by others, but he had gotten in. He could have gotten in all along and for the first time…he thought about how he truly regretted the decisions he had made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero reaches out to Jude who struggles with his work and recent revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day later than I anticipated, but I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to get two chapters up bc I didn't want to just end it here and leave you guys hanging lol. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Jude spent the next few days drowning himself in work. He didn’t leave a single free moment to dwell on what had transpired that night at Zero’s apartment, and desperately tried to keep it from his mind. But when he wasn’t consciously making an effort to push it to the back of his thoughts, it was all he could think about.

 

Jude walked into his apartment and the smell of tomato sauce and garlic bread filled the air. Zero peeked his head out from the kitchen and shyly walked over. 

“I made dinner.” He said lightly, “It’s an apology dinner.” Jude hung his coat up on the rack attached to the wall and set his briefcase down. 

“I made chicken parmesan, salad and garlic bread. I see you eat it a lot from across the window so I figured you had to like it, and I’m a pretty decent cook if I do say so myself.” Zero smiled brightly at Jude who smiled back, though it wasn’t with the same warmth he had grown accustomed to.

They sat down and ate in silence until Zero broke it, “Tomorrow is Friday,” he said sheepishly. “I have something I need you to see. Though this timing is pretty messed up it has to be then. Will you keep tomorrow night free for me?”

“If it’s a surprise like before maybe you shouldn’t…” Jude began but was interrupted by Zero, “I know. I interfered too much but this is different. I wish I hadn’t upset you but if I don’t show you tomorrow you’ll find out on your own and I don’t want that.”

“What are you talking about? Find out what? I feel like you keep playing a lot of games with me.” Jude’s tone was slightly icy as he stopped eating.

“Look, I know I overstepped and I get why you’re mad…” Zero started. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Jude interrupted, “I’m just a bit…mad at myself. But it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s fine. I’m fine. So don’t worry about it, and as for tomorrow night, sure. What time and where?”

“10pm at the Broad. That museum we went to before.” Zero answered.

“I don’t see why it has to be there but fine. 10pm.” Jude agreed and went back to his food as Zero sighed in relief.

“I mean it. 10pm Jude. I won’t leave until you show up.” Zero prodded. 

“I know what 10pm means.” Jude laughed softly, “I said I would go so I’ll be there. Jeez.” Jude smiled a bit more sincerely as he twirled pasta around his fork and Zero was grateful that he could still illicit such a sight from him.

 

Jude stared lifelessly at the boxes of documents spread out on the conference table. Lucas got to work unpacking them and started sifting through the ledgers, “This Coleson account is going to be the death of me. I fucking hate mergers.”

He handed a stack to Jude who briskly thumbed through them and didn’t even need to give a thorough look to know everything was a mess. Lucas was growing irritated the more he looked through the files, “Their company’s accountants were shit. I mean how did this happen. This is going to take weeks to unravel.”

“I know.” Jude said unenthusiastically. 

Lucas’s face twisted with disdain as he looked over everything in front of him, “Honestly. Why would our client even want to merge with them? This is seriously a fuck ton of work it’s going to take forever-”

“I know!” Jude shouted as he slammed a ledger down on the table. He took a deep breath and apologized, “I’m sorry…this is just a lot. I need some fresh air. I’ll be right back.” He loosened his tie and walked out of the conference room heading to the roof. 

Jude liked escaping to the roof. From there he could see all the surrounding buildings and admire their designs, some of which helped to inspire his own. But these days he found more sadness than inspiration in that place and quickly turned to leave wondering why he had even bothered to go there.

Lucas appeared right behind him seemingly out of nowhere, “You good?” he asked knowing full well Jude wouldn’t have had an outburst like that if he were. “What happened?”

There was a long moment of hesitation from Jude before he spoke, “Oscar wants to make this permanent. He called me last night, he said I have a familial obligation to help run his business and wants me to be CFO from here on.”

“Well you do a good job so you’ll be ok. Come on, we have to get started if we ever want to get done with that nightmare in there.” Lucas pat Jude’s shoulder and headed inside. Jude took one last look at the view and dejectedly walked back to the conference room vowing to never go back to the roof.

 

Work went into the long hours of the night and Jude immediately showered and laid on his bed upon entering his apartment. He looked at the clock which read 8:27pm. ‘I can take an hour nap’ he thought as he shut his eyes and drifted off. 

He opened his weary eyes and heard the faint beeping of his alarm. It was 10:02pm and Jude sprung up and rushed to put on some real clothes, ‘Shit!,’ he thought, ‘I slept right through it! Dammit.’ 

He picked up his phone and dialed Zero’s number, which went to voice mail. He hung up and dialed again but an incoming call from Lucas made him switch over, “What?” Jude asked annoyed as he grabbed his keys and jacket heading out the door quickly.

“Jude there’s an emergency. I’m going over some documents and something’s wrong you need to come over here now.” Lucas said with urgency in his voice.

“Now, now? Like right now? I’m busy.” Jude said as he ran to his car and got in.

“Yeah, right now. You need to see this and I’m sure you won’t be too busy once you see what I’m talking about. It’s important Jude. Come over here now,” Lucas hung up the phone and Jude banged angrily on the steering wheel.

“Fuck!” he shouted and dialed Zero again. The phone went to voicemail and this time Jude left a message, “Look, I know this was important and I know I promised I’d be there. I’m really sorry but something came up and I have some work I have to do. I don’t know how, but I’ll make it up to you. I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry.” Jude hung up the phone as he headed to Lucas’s apartment. 

 

Zero sat on the steps outside the museum and looked at his watch, 10:16pm. He reached into his pockets and frantically felt up his jacket. He hung his head in despair, “This can’t be happening,” he said to himself. He walked over to his car and rummaged all through it before giving up. “Dammit. I left my phone at home.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Jude.

“Alright, what’s the problem. If it’s the Coleson account I swear I’m gonna scream,” Jude walked in and stripped his coat tossing it on the couch.

“The emergency is right over here.” Lucas said extending his arm to gesture to the meal laid out on the table wearing a bright smile. “You look exhausted and, after today, I think you need a night of relaxation so I made you dinner. All your favorites. I figured you’d want to nap when you got home so I waited a while before I started cooking.”

Jude looked at the table filled with dishes. It was a lovely steak dinner and the sentiment was quite nice considering it came from Lucas, but Jude was livid upon seeing the ‘emergency’.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” He said coldly. “I said I was busy. This is NOT an emergency.”

“Whoa no need to get all hostile. I know what ‘busy’ meant. You were probably just playing with that cat or thinking about work. You needed a distraction so I was nice enough to make dinner.” Lucas walked over to Jude who was shocked with the gall Lucas had. 

“Look Jude, I messed up but I’m just trying to show you how much I really do care about you. That’s why I did all of this for you.” Lucas paused and took Jude’s hand in his own, “I’ve been thinking and…I want to try again.”

Jude smiled, pulled his hand away and tried to stifle his wry laughter as Lucas became visibly upset at the amused look on Jude’s face.

“Is there some reason you find what I’ve done for you so amusing?” He asked sharply.

“For me? You did this for me huh?” Jude let out a biting laugh and composed himself as he cleared his throat, “Lucas. These are all your favorite foods.”

Lucas looked at the table and back at Jude, “No, you ate this stuff all the time. I mean yeah we had a lot of the same tastes but we always ate things like this even on your birthday.” He was taken aback by Jude’s comment and defended his gesture.

Jude looked at him and without even trying to dull down or hide the bitterness in his tone said, “My favorite food is chicken parmesan and spaghetti. You absolutely hate Italian food so I never ate it, not even on my birthdays. Our entire relationship was just me accommodating you.” He breathed out deeply, “But what’s new? I’m constantly doing that for everyone.” There was a long pause as something seemed to build behind Jude’s eyes.

“That’s my whole life actually. All you people do is take and take and I am always tripping over myself to give you every part of me you ask for. You take everything and what does that leave me with?” 

Jude clenched his jaw and for a moment almost felt like he could choke on the angst, “I’m tired. I’m so tired, I have so many regrets and these past few days I have looked back on my life and thought, ‘What the hell was I thinking. What am I doing?’ Even right now what am I doing? There’s only one person who has ever thought sincerely about what was best for me and you got me to leave him high and dry tonight and come here.” Jude ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep harsh breath.

“What do you mean regrets? Don’t you have everything you ever wanted? You always wanted to take over for your father. I mean that’s what you’ve worked so hard for. That has always been your only goal.” Lucas was being completely sincere and Jude finally snapped.

“I DON’T WANT THIS!” He yelled, “Any of it!!! I don’t want steak I want Italian food, I don’t want to be CFO I want to be an architect. A fucking architect Lucas I must have talked about it a dozen times you insufferable idiot and I don’t want you I want him!” Jude surprised even himself with his words but continued, “I can’t do this anymore. I’m done.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, taking a moment to think before finally speaking again, “You’ll make a good CFO Lucas. I’ll make sure my Dad knows that when I resign,” he said as he let out a small smile and grabbed his coat.

“What?! What do you mean resign? You can’t leave the company it’s a family business. Jude. You’re just confused right now. You’re overworked and you’re not thinking straight.” Lucas tried to run after Jude who kept going down the stairs and eventually headed to his car. “You can’t be serious. What are you going to do? Where are you going?”

“I have a date, and then…I’m gonna move to New York.” Jude smiled happily as he got in his car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right now we're cooking with fire! LOL! It'll probably be maybe 4-5 days before I can update (at least I'm shooting for 4-5 days o.o ) but I'm already working on the next ch. We're looking at either one pretty long ch or two decent length ones left. Thanks for taking the time to read and you should let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one more chapter I'll do for this but this is the more important ending one. I'll be busy for a while so I wanted to at least get this one up. I tried to make the art sound unique and meaningful but idk lol I'm not an artist. I hope you like it and you should let me know what you think! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Jude called Zero again and again but there was never an answer. “What the hell, why aren’t you answering?!” He gave up and continued to rush to the museum. “It’s been almost two hours he can’t still be there.”

He arrived at the museum and sure enough Zero was still sitting on the steps outside. He saw Jude’s car pull up and smiled brightly, sighing in relief. 

Jude hopped out of his car and ran up to him, “You should have gone home! I’m so late you shouldn’t have waited this long. And where the hell is your phone?”

“I left it at home, sorry, and I said I’d wait till you showed up so I wasn’t about to lie to you now. I'm glad you're ok. I was worried something might have happened. I was gonna give it three more hours and then head home and start calling hospitals.” Jude rolled his eyes as Zero took his hand and happily led him inside the building. Everything was dark and he quickly disappeared to cut the lights on and returned.

“There’s a collection starting tomorrow that you need to see before anyone else.” Zero walked towards the area he needed to show Jude but Jude stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him.

His gaze was intense and powerful, “I’m sorry for reacting the way I did the other day.”   “No, it’s ok. Really. Just come with me and let me show you-” Zero took Jude’s hand but he didn’t move.

“It’s not ok. You’re the only one who’s ever really cared about me and I’m including myself in that. I shouldn’t have acted that way. I know this might not be something you want to hear but…I lo-” “Jude!” Zero interrupted him, “I am dying to show you something. Please!”

Jude sighed as he let Zero drag him to a wide open spot in the gallery, “You’re such a jackass. I was trying to tell you something important.” Jude pouted as Zero turned to him and smiled brighter than Jude had ever seen before making his heart skip a beat.

“Gideon came out with a new collection.” Zero said as he directed Jude’s attention to the paintings on the walls, “It’s called ‘Falling in Love’.”

Jude looked in awe at the color rich paintings on the walls. Mediums of crushed pigments, gold flake, oils, watercolors and dyes were all pieced together to create vivid beautiful works of art. The colors were so bright and vibrant that Jude couldn’t help but smile widely. 

“They were painted kind of like Rorschach ink blots. People may see different things but there’s definitely something in each one.” Zero explained.

Jude looked around the room and went to take a closer look at each painting.

Zero swallowed back his anxiousness, “Each painting represents a moment where his feeling’s changed. The collection itself is how he fell in love but each painting is a moment in that evolution. In the beginning the paints are cold and cool toned colors but as you look further on into the collection you can see how the colors get warmer and warmer as the feelings become more passionate.”

Jude looked at the first painting closely, “Is that…never mind,” he said gently.

“What?” Zero asked sincerely.

“Nothing it’s just…this looks like a cat…almost like Cheshire a little.” Jude tilted his head inquisitively and reluctantly moved on. But as he moved on what he saw got stranger and stranger to him, “It’s a fountain? And this one…is this a window?” Jude was jarred by his first thought and took a step back to look at Zero. 

The wheels began turning in his head as everything began to click and piece together. He stared at him in a similar way you would a stranger and furrowed his brow in realization. There was a long silence between them before Zero finally spoke.

“The last collection was primarily in black and white but this one incorporates bold rich vibrant colors. It was…” he hesitated and met eyes with Jude, “It was something I made sure of when I created these colors. I wanted something bright and beautiful that would accurately convey how I feel, but even this seems to pale in comparison.”

Jude looked at Zero as if he were seeing him for the first time, “Listen I know this may seem kind of strange. And I know it might even feel like I lied to you but…” He trailed off not knowing how to finish his thought.

“Y-you..” Jude tried to speak but this lump was building in his throat as tears began to gloss over his eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to get it down and hold himself together, as his hands trembled.

He began to think and stared at the floor as his breathing shallowed and his heartbeat grew louder and faster. Zero had imagined this moment a thousand times and every scenario ended with either an embrace, or with Jude walking away. He could see the fervor and distress growing on Jude’s face. Worry grew rampant in his chest making it heavy and pained as he became increasingly afraid the latter scenario was unfolding itself before him.

Jude had not only inspired him but had given him a reason to get out of bed everyday. He had breathed life into his lungs and carved himself on Zero’s bones without even realizing it. If this secret ended up unraveling what they had, Zero couldn’t imagine going back to his previous life now that he knew this feeling existed in the world.

He was slowly burying himself in his thoughts when Jude looked up at him with shining green eyes, "You saved me twice," he said under his breath, so low that Zero almost couldn't make out the words. Jude took several quick steps towards him and, before he could process what was about to transpire, pulled him into a kiss, a feverish, life giving and changing kiss that neither of them had ever experienced before.

Zero reciprocated the passion he was being fed and quickly wrapped one arm around Jude’s waist, pulling him in close against his body, and placed the other hand gently behind his head to anchor him against his lips. Jude’s hands rested on Zero’s broad chest, and after a few moments, reluctantly pushed him away a bit.

They both smiled and caught their breath as their foreheads rested against one another, “Does this mean you feel the way I do?” Zero asked with a hint of laughter wrapped around his words.

Jude pulled away slightly and slinked his arms around Zero’s neck, “Hmm, I don’t know. I never actually heard you say the words so how can I be 100% sure I know how you feel abo—.” 

Before he could finish, Zero leaned forward and kissed him again, “Shut up stupid.” He pushed another kiss into Jude’s lips, “I love you,” he said gently and so close that his warm breath caressed his lips making him ache for more. Breathlessly Jude said the words Zero craved to hear more than anything else in his entire life, “I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero pack （*´▽｀*）
> 
> *I'm sorry for what seem like weekly updates. I just don't have any free time til the weekend but I hope you still like the story.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are just mainly fluff lol. BUT i was thinking....I really enjoyed writing this story and I thought maybe i'd do a spin-off series like with some some stand alone one shots? Like the children series but it'll be like an 'Adventures in New York' type of deal. I'm not sure yet but I might like to do something like that. This actual story will end with the next chapter for those who aren't interested but if you are maybe I'll have some extras that are based on this. We'll see and I hope you enjoy it! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡

Jude woke up and blearily rubbed his eyes. He saw Zero sleeping soundly next to him and tried to keep himself from smiling like a goofball. He pulled up the blanket to cover his mouth and shook his head as he gave up and smiled with everything he had. 

It had already been several weeks since that day in the museum where everything came to light and Jude still couldn’t believe these things were happening. The last few weeks had swept him away like a whirlwind and Jude was scared and exhilarated by this new chapter in his life. 

“Go back to sleep.” Zero mumbled and held him close. 

“We have to finish packing up your apartment.” Jude whispered as he tried to slip out of his boyfriend’s hold. “The movers will be here tomorrow,” his voice was strained as he fought against the other man’s strength. 

Zero sat up in the bed and positioned himself to hover over Jude, “If you have this much energy, then I guess I didn’t need to hold back last night.”

Jude scoffed, “Yeah right. Like you ever hold back,” and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s true. When it comes to you I have a hard time keeping my cool.” Zero leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Jude’s, who gently closed his eyes to give himself fully to the kiss. Zero giggled slightly, “Oh, did you want a kiss?”

Jude snapped out of it and his gentle beautiful eyes now burned with discontent and his brow furrowed with a hint of anger, “Get. Off. Of. Me.” He said coldly. 

“NO! I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Zero pleaded as he nuzzled in the crook of his neck and pressed lingering kisses into his soft smooth chest. He ran his fingers over Jude’s moles that were fluttered across his skin like haphazardly placed constellations and pulled him into a deep rich kiss.

Jude’s fingers scratched down Zero’s muscular arms as he pushed his body against his boyfriend’s, building to his excitement. 

“Turn around,” Zero whispered sending a slight shiver down Jude’s spine as he did as instructed. Zero licked up his back and kissed the nape of his neck. “Oh my god.” Jude exclaimed.

“I haven’t even entered yet. If you’re that impressed already..” Zero smiled as Jude sat up on his knees. 

“Do you know what time it is??” He asked with a hint of urgency carrying his words.

“The alarm will go off when I have to stop, so play with me until then ok.” Zero pulled his chin back and kissed him forcefully from behind. Jude tried to pull away, “It’s 9:28,” he said as his voice was muffled by Zero’s lips.

Zero let go and looked over at the clock, “No that’s impossible. The alarm..” He went over to his side of the bed and grabbed the clock. “Oh my god I set it to PM??!?!?” he yelled as he bolted out of bed to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Jude got up and laid out his clothes so he could dress quickly and leave. “Just remember to be polite and give thoughtful answers. Don’t get upset if he asks questions you find uncomfortable. Just be polite and change the subject.”

“I know! You say that before every interview. I blew up one time and I’ll never live it down. Dammit, If there was one interview I needed to be on time for it’s this one…Dammit!” Zero cursed as he threw his clothes on and kissed Jude’s lips heading out the door, “I’m sorry I’ll come back as soon as I’m done! Bye!” 

Jude smiled to himself and looked around the room, “I guess all that’s left is to start packing.”

 

A few hours went by and Jude had packed most of the apartment. Cheshire rubbed against his lap and Jude scratched his chin as he thought about how things seemed to run much smoother and quicker for some reason than when they had packed his apartment the week before. He was stumped at first, before realizing there was no one there to start feeling him up every 10 minutes and steal his attention.

The door opened and Zero walked in, immediately laying on the couch. “He wanted to know everything. I know that’s what the interview was for but he wanted to know EVERY-THING.” Jude stood up and walked over to the couch where Zero wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Even about you. He asked all kinds of questions, but you’re no one’s business but mine.” Zero closed his eyes and squeezed tightly. 

Jude gently ran his fingers through the blonde strands and sighed, “Everyone just wants to get to know you is all. You can show them who you are little by little. There’s no rush. Just like with me.”

Zero pulled Jude down onto the couch and laid his head in his lap. “I don’t want to tell him things I haven’t even gotten a chance to tell you. Like about my foster home and…Gideon. I’m finally ready to claim it all…I’m just not ready to explain it to everyone. You’re the only one who needs to know me that well.”

Jude flicked his forehead, “Then tell them that. Who cares if they don’t like it.”

Zero smiled brightly at him, “Hey, should we…pick up where we left off?” He asked as he licked his lips and got up to reach Jude’s. Jude used his hand to push him back down onto his lap forcefully. 

“NO. We still need to finish packing and check into the hotel. The movers will be here at 7 in the morning and everything has to be settled by then so we can turn in the keys and make our flight.” Jude got up, dropping Zero’s head on the couch harshly.

“Fine!” Zero said with annoyance and got up noticing a letter on the table. “I thought we stopped getting mail here already.”

Jude opened his mouth to answer but nothing would come out, he sighed as Zero turned it over and saw who it was from and what the note said, ‘Good riddance. - Oscar.’

Zero looked over at him with an apologetic expression to his face. Jude smiled shyly, “That note came with my last check. At least he gave it to me right? That’ll cover my books and materials for the first year. And from what I hear Lucas is doing a really good job, which is good.” Zero looked down at the note in his hands again and wanted to shred it, set it on fire and then stuff the ashes down Oscar’s throat, but he'd settle for absconding with his son.

“It’s alright. I’m used to it. Now stop stalling and help me pack already!!” Jude threw an empty box at Zero who caught it forcing him to drop the letter. He finally started packing but his eyes watched Jude for most of the time.

“You know…that interviewer asked me about my family and all I could think about was you…you’re my family, so don’t pay him any attention, because I’ll be yours too.” He said as he placed items in the box. 

Jude stared at him with surprise and choked back the tears that he had been keeping at bay since the letter first came into his hands. He cleared his throat and shoved another box over, “Fill this one next.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this up to give me some room to do that spin-off I was talking about just in case lol

“I can’t believe how big this place is,” Jude said looking around the campus, “Columbia was the right choice!” He dragged Zero along and headed towards the bookstore joyfully. 

Zero waited impatiently as Jude gathered the items he needed and sighed as he looked at his watch. At first he was all too ecstatic to be sharing this campus visit with Jude but they had been there going on 6 hours now and his loving boyfriend attention was unfortunately waning.

“If you were going to be all impatient you could have waited back at the apartment.” Jude rolled his eyes and crossed another book off his list.

“Absolutely not. The last time I waited somewhere for you, you almost didn’t come and left me all alone for nearly two hours. So no. Never again. No thank you.” Zero looked at him as if daring him to rebut what he had just said, but Jude didn’t dare do so. 

“I’ve got one more book so just wait here.” Jude dumped the pile of books on Zero’s lap and quickly left to his mission. He spotted the book he needed and reached for the last copy when someone else grabbed it at the same time.

Jude was startled and smiled awkwardly at the other man, “Sorry,” they said over each other. 

“Here you can have it.” The stranger said, “There are a few other books I'm gonna have to go online to get so go ahead.”

“Are you sure?” Jude asked reluctantly.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it…but if you need that book then I’ll probably see you around. I’m Danny.” He said as he took Jude’s hand, “I’m Jude. Thanks for this.” Jude held up the book and dashed off to his impatient other half.

“Done!” Jude smiled brightly at Zero who melted instantly. He had been just bordering agitated only moments before but now had completely forgotten about it upon seeing that vibrant smile.

“Now I don’t have to worry about this and we can focus on finishing unpacking.” Jude bent down and quickly kissed Zero’s cheek, “Thanks for coming with me.” 

‘This might be a problem,’ Zero thought, ‘I am completely wrapped around his finger.’

 

“When do you start that new installation?” Jude asked as he moved a few boxes to the middle of the living room. 

“In three weeks.” Zero answered, opening them up, “You don’t turn down the Museum of Modern Art when they ask to commission a few pieces from you.”

“You know, these’ll be the first pieces I’ve created as me, completely. In the past I would push everything onto that name and wouldn’t even give it a second thought, but I don’t want to do that anymore.” Zero smiled warmly at Jude. 

He always thought of the feelings he expressed in his works as Gideon’s problem. He had banished him to the far parts of his mind and left him to carry the weight of their emotions all on his own, but now he was willing to shoulder them himself. He wanted to.

“I’m really proud of you. I'm glad you're embracing this.” Jude smiled brightly and wiped a bead of sweat away with the back of his hand.

Zero moved towards him making him jump out of arms length, “NO. We have to finish unpacking. We keep getting distracted and we’ll never finis-”

Jude pouted as suddenly there was a knock at the front door. “Does anyone even know that we live here?” Zero asked as Jude walked over and answered it.

Danny stood in the doorway, “Oh wow! Twice in one week…Jude right?” Jude nodded and looked at him with shock written all over his face as his attention was drawn to Cheshire struggling to get out of the man’s arms. The cat leapt out and sauntered back into the apartment.

Even clear across the country Cheshire didn’t want to stay in the apartment and would come and go as he pleased. Zero looked down, disgruntled with Cheshire who purred against his leg, “How dare you bring another man here. You’re the one who introduced us to begin with. Are you trying to replace me you little-” Zero was whispering so lightly no one could hear him, but Cheshire pranced towards Danny and hissed at him in disapproval rubbing against Jude. 

Jude looked down, embarrassed, and picked him up. “I’m sorry. He’s normally very pleasant. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” 

Zero walked over and grabbed the back of Jude’s head pulling him into a quick forceful kiss. “I’ve got him babe,” he said as he nodded at Danny and took Cheshire from Jude’s arms. “Good job,” he whispered ever so lightly.

Jude blushed frantically, “I’m sorry.” 

Danny scratched the back of his head and smiled looking up and away from Jude, “No worries. I just wanted to bring him back. I saw him come out of here the other day. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Thank you!” Jude called out to Danny who hurried away from their apartment. Jude closed the door harshly, “What is wrong with you??” He scolded.

Zero was now laying down on their couch with Cheshire standing on his chest, “Danny.” Zero said and hissed at Cheshire, “Now you…Do it. Danny.” Hiss. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Jude asked afraid of the response.

“I’m training him to attack that guy if he ever comes over.” Zero hissed again making Jude roll his eyes.

“It’s not like you didn’t already try to mark your territory, you animal. Real subtle by the way.” Jude scoffed as he carried a box to his room that Zero glared at every time he looked over.

“I’ll never forgive you for that. How could you go behind my back and get an apartment with two rooms.” Zero complained as he playfully pawed at Cheshire and scratched under his chin.

Jude raised one eyebrow to indicate his disapproval, “We have known each other for less than a year and have been actually dating for not even a full two months. If you ask normal rational people we’re moving awfully fast so I think two rooms is a good idea.”

Zero was unmoved by this display of logic, “You should have told me.”

“Well were you going to tell me about that?” Jude pointed to the painting hanging on the wall. “I had to read about it in that interview just like everyone else.”

“That’s the most important piece in the entire collection. There’s no way I was selling it!” Zero looked up at the painting and smiled. “That’s kinda why I took this commissioned job. I already turned MOMA down once. I wasn’t doing it twice.”

“They were going to give you 2.4 million dollars.” Jude said blankly. He was astonished by how little Zero was moved by money sometimes and yet extremely motivated by it at others. 

“This painting took over a month to make. I even contacted an astronomy professor at UCLA so he could introduce me to someone who could help.” Jude still wasn’t sure what Zero was getting at. “This is what the sky looked like when I first fell for you.”

There was a long pause as Zero got off the couch and stepped closer to Jude, “You remember that first night I took you to the museum? We went back home and I thanked you from the window? Right then, I knew something had changed. If you had looked up at that exact moment this is what you would have seen. It’s a replica of the sky from that window.”

Jude walked over to it and touched the corner gently. He had always thought it was beautiful but now his heart ached with endearment. 

“I don’t care what other people offer me for it. It’s my love for you laid out on canvas…and it’s yours. Everything here is yours. You can sell it if you want, but for me, there isn’t enough money in the world.” Zero was standing right beside him.

“Now how on earth could I sell that?” Jude asked pulling Zero close by his t-shirt and kissing him passionately. “Should I show you what’s yours?” He said seductively as he stared at Zero’s lips and back into his eyes.

Zero leaned in close, “Please do,” and dragged him to his bedroom shutting the door behind them. 

Cheshire pawed at the door, angry at being excluded and could hear giggling and kissing sounds from the other side.

“You have to sleep in here though,” Zero’s voice said. 

“Yeah,” Jude's voice answered followed by passionate moans.

“Either that or we’re moving to a one bedroom. I don’t like this complex anyways. There seem to be some shady people living here.” Zero spoke again.

“…ok…ah!” Jude's voice was strained and breathless.

“He already knows your name. I think you’re getting a little too personal.” Zero chided. 

“SHUT UP!!” Jude shouted, and with that Cheshire walked over to the window and wiggled out to go explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT!!! I hope you liked it!!! I know it took me a lot longer than I had anticipated but I hope you guys understand. I wanted to finish quickly but it didn't turn out that way. Apologies. But it was a pleasure writing this story and I really enjoyed reading everyone's comments and loved sharing this with you! I'm still working on other fics but the mill will have to turn slowly for a while, but i've got some good stuff for you guys coming up. Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully become invested in this story. I hope at the very least you can say you weren't bored with it. Thanks for reading!!! ✿ฺ ♥✿ฺ(´∀`)ﾉ✿ฺ ♥✿ฺ


End file.
